As known, cooktops are usually placed in the upper part of a cabinet. Precisely because of their function, said tops generate heat that is transferred also into the underlying part and then inside the above mentioned cabinet.
It is known to arrange a partition below a cooktop, placed therefore between said top and the underside of the cabinet. Said known partition is fixed to the side walls of the cabinet so as to create below said top an area wherein the heat generated by the top itself cannot penetrate.
Said known partition, however, has fixed sizes and therefore cannot be used in a generalized way for different sizes of cabinets. In other words, cabinets of different sizes that have associated cooktops of corresponding different sizes (40, 60, 75 cm) must provide partitions of different sizes. This results in a greater cost to the cabinet manufacturer as well as the need of having in stock partitions usable for the different dimensions of sold cabinets.